Life Of An Officer
by Dragonhold44
Summary: Short stories that take place in the land of Zootopia, and the reactions to situations, good and bad, that Judy, Nick, and many others may have to take place in. There will be mini-summaries of each chapter. Rated T for now due to violence, possibility of M rating later chapters.
**Author Note: So I'll admit, first fanfic I have ever submitted, but have read a ton of them, go figure, eh? Anyway, by no means am I an English major, so there may be a few mistakes here and there, I apologize for that. That being said, this will prob end up being, like a few others, a collection of short stories that randomly pop in my head. No set update period, may be days, could be a weeks, depends on the inspiration that rolls before me. Either way, thanks for reading! Also, don't own anything that involves Disney, or Caravan Palace. If ya have tips, leave a review.**

 **Inspiration: Caravan Palace – Lone Digger Look up the official video for it, will really set up the scene for this blurb if you want to call it that. Trust me, will make more scenes if ya do.**

Dance No More

The lights flashed around her, alternating the red and blue as it shined off the walls. She didn't want to go back in. Judy sat there on the patrol car, rain dampening her fur. The academy tried to teach you that these things could happen, but though all the pictures, all the training, its simply isn't real life.

Judy usually never worked the graveyard shift, but Officer Vogahusky was on leave to visit family, and asked if she would cover for him on her day off. Of course she said yes. She also happened to be one of the first respondents to the scene, forming up on her partner for the night, Officer Winter, as he entered the building, only to hear labored breathing in the quiet. The call back to the station was made, first aid given to the living, and a calm mask covering up both of their horrified thoughts.

Lone Digger was a club positioned on the lower level of the jungle district, a popular hang out for anyone really. Gangs, friends on the night out, the occasional patron that just wants to forget about life for a while, you name them, they have probably had them. Tonight though, it stood empty. Bystanders said that it started out as a brawl between a group of panthers and dobermans. The end result was seven dead, three critically injured, and a dancer covered in the gore of the fight that surrounded her. The waitress jumped behind the bar with the barkeep, calling 911 with a frightened and adrenaline rushed hoof.

Judy, being one of the few female officers on the scene, helped the coax the dazed dancer from the platform, handing her a blanket and ushering her to the back to help get her cleaned up. A tape was found showing how the fight played out. Pictures were taken, and Judy was given the go ahead to find items of interest to identify them all. When all was said and done, bodies were wrapped, picked up, and put on stretchers to take to the morgue.

They start to roll the bodies out, and she takes it as a cue to get out of the way. Shes unable to help them herself due to her small stature. She sits on the car, watching, waiting, thinking. She looks over to the side as she hears the hard rubber wheels of the stretcher roll bye, unable to keep herself from glancing over. Number seven. The ambulance starts to roll away, its last passenger laying in the back. Chief Bogo walks up, looking tired, drained physically, and emotionally, just like anybody else that had to deal with this mess. He sticks a paw on her shoulder, quietly saying shift change in fifteen, then she can be debriefed and head home. Shes glad, even with the rain, the blood seemed to stick to her, clinging to her fur like gum.

Judy finally gets to her dinky apartment, her mask cracking, and as she stepped in the shower, broke. Tears streaming down her face as she slides down the shower wall. The anguish, horror, the slap that reminded her that this life, like it or not, is not perfect. It wont be till morning that she'll realize her pads on her feet where she scrubbed hard to remove the blood, are rubbed raw. She throws on an over sized shirt, Nicks as a matter of fact, as she goes down the hall, tired in every way possible. She walks by her room, and into her roommates room instead. She crawls into bed, burying her face in his chest, finally falling into a restless sleep.

Nick slowly awoke from a fantastic dream, to a series of unexpected nudges. As he slowly gained consciousness, he realized the source of the movement was against his chest. Grey fur and one of his Hawaiian t-shirts seemed to be nestled right against him. Something must have happened to Judy during her shift. They have their own rooms in an apartment they rent together, but she almost never did this.

She had only once slept beside him before. Officer Howser's cruiser was involved in a high-speed pursuit, and was pushed off of an overpass. It happened right in front of their cruiser. He and Judy had been able to pull him from the wreckage before it went up in flames. Luckily, Howser walked away with a broken arm, and some minor scrapes and bruises. They all knew it could have ended much worse, but couldn't stop the 'what if' thoughts from worming there way into their minds. Now, he threw an arm around her. She relaxed, and Nick smiled as his partner calms, he himself drifting back to sleep.


End file.
